1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat anchors or fishing sinkers or the like. More specifically and particularly, the invention relates to a boat anchor which may be securely attached to the bow or stern of a boat yet maintain the ability to be disconnected from the boat when irretrievably snagged or bound by an underwater obstruction. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be understood from the following description.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is particularly useful for persons desiring an uncomplicated apparatus for being able to disconnect an anchor on a small boating craft when the anchor becomes irretrievably snagged or bound by an underwater obstruction.
Boaters and fisherman in particular commonly use anchors in order to stop and position their boats in bodies of water in order that they may effect repairs, fish more effectively or simply relax. These anchors are commonly made of lead, steel, aluminum or of various material compositions and are connected to a boat with a line made of nylon, hemp, sisal, or of other materials. Boaters have objected to this method of securing a boat at a certain point on a body of water since an anchor commonly becomes irretrievably wedged in rocks or underwater obstructions. When this occurs, it becomes necessary to cut or break the connecting line which leaves the anchor and the majority of the connecting line in the water. This is a potentially dangerous occurrence as other boat's propellers may become fouled on the free drifting cut-of lines. It is also a potentially dangerous situation as it is often necessary to remove a boat from an anchored position quickly in order to avoid oncoming obstacles, excessive turbulence or other undesirable, and, or unavoidable factors.
Thereafter, inventors created types of anchors which would grasp the bottom of a body of water in a manner which would securely hold a boat in a desired position yet allow retrieval of the anchor by repeatedly tugging at the line or repositioning the boat within the confines of available line. This method has proven to be unreliable and has resulted in many broken or cut lines. The present invention describes an anchor used for securing a boat or vessel at a desired position while maintaining the ability to be quickly disconnected from the line at the point at which the anchor connects to the line.
The prior art has proposed a number of devices for anchors. Heretofore, such devices have either involved complex mechanisms in order to release from the ocean's bottom or fold the anchor, or the devices have been cumbersome or expensive for the operator to use.
Numerous innovations for an anchor or a releasable anchor have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,055
Adjustable Boat Anchor
Gary P. Kasha
A boat anchor is disclosed including a fluke, having a relatively pointed tip portion and a relatively broad tail portion. A shank is fixed to the fluke rearwardly of the tip portion and extends forwardly of the tip portion to a distal end. The shank includes a generally longitudinal slot that extends from a first end proximate the distal end of the shank to an opposite second end located rearwardly of the anchor's center of gravity. The slot is slidably engageable by an anchor line and allows the anchor line to slide between the first end of the lost, wherein force may be exerted on the line to embed the tip of the fluke into the ground, and the second end of the slot, wherein force may be exerted on the line to pull the tip portion of the anchor out of the ground.
This prior art patent differs from the present invention in that the boat or vessel must be realigned with the anchor in order to be able to release the anchor. The present invention, by contrast, has a removable weight member that can be removed and replaced by the user by increasing the tension on the anchor line. This allows the boater to disengage the boat from the line without having to reposition the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,592
Fishing Weight
Roy K. Merritt
A fishing weights having a body, at least two fins, and a connector suitable for connecting the body to a fishing line. Each of the fins is formed longitudinally along and extending outwardly from the body. Each of the fins has a forward portion inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the body and a rearward portion having a greater angle of inclination than the forward portion. The rearward portion is connected to the forward portion and extends angularly outwardly therefrom. The body is pointed at one end. Each fins has a V-shaped configuration that extends from the body. An eyelet is provided for connecting the body to a fishing line. The body and the fins are integrally formed of a leaden material.
Although the above referenced prior art may be an improvement over prior types of anchors, it is not releasable and therefore, the anchor line must be cut or broken in order for the boat to disengage itself once the anchor has become irretrievably wedged in rocks or underwater obstructions. The present invention's main inventive entity is that the anchor can be released without moving the boat or cutting the anchor line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,261
Boat Anchor
Ronald J. Bearand
A boat anchor with a fixed pair of flukes on the end of the shank. For the purpose of illustration, the shank is square on the lower end and around on the opposite end. A pair of movable flukes are connected with means defining a central opening which, for the purpose of illustration, is square and received on the shank to fix a position of the movable flukes relative to the fixed flukes when in the lower position, and rotatable on the round portion of the shank to selectively and alternatively position the fixed and movable flukes. Accordingly, the fixed and movable flukes are in a right-angle position when in operation and can be adjusted to a parallel position when in storage.
In the above prior art invention, the operator of the must re-position the boat in order to attempt to release the anchor when irretrievably wedged in the rocks or underwater obstructions. Although this invention can adjust its flukes for storage, it cannot release the anchor without repeatedly tugging at the line, repositioning the boat or, at worst, cutting the line. The instant invention avoids these disadvantages by making the anchor releasable from the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,098
Combination Boat Anchor and Fender
Hiram R. Taylor and Gordon L. Taylor
A combination boat anchor and fender comprising an elongated, weighted element, the latter being provided with two square ends of relatively rigid but cushioning material and a square piece intermediate said ends thereof of the same or similar material and of approximately the same dimension, the element and said ends and intermediate piece being clamped together by a central rod which is threaded at one end to receive a bolt thereon and provided with a ring or loop formation at the other end to complete the clamping means, the loop affording means of line attachment thereto for anchoring purposes.
The Taylor patent, as with the other patents referenced above, has no means in which to release the anchor if the anchor has become wedged to a rock or an underwater obstruction. The inventive aspect of this prior art is its dual purpose of functioning as both an anchor and as a fender on the side of the boat.
The applicant has previously submitted this invention under Disclosure Document Program submission number 321016 dated Dec. 3, 1992 entitled "Precision Release Drift Weight". The inventor, David E. Rinker, has also previously filed for a "Snagless Sinker", Ser. No. 07/449,599 filed Dec. 12, 1989, now abandoned as of Sep. 19, 1990. Both of these documents teach common material as the present invention.